Recollection
by heidipoo
Summary: Eddward and Kevin were raised together and then separated at an orphanage when they were kids. They haven't seen each other in years, but when the two long lost friends meet again in high school, will they be able to remember their mutual past that they once shared with each other? And will Kevin reveal his dark past to Eddward? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New story, woo! And a new fandom, woo! My first try at an Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfic, and I really like it so far. This is co-written with my girlfriend Grayson, and she's on my favorite's list so go check her out. This story will probably be about 20 chapters or so, and I will try to update at least three times a week, but I am a senior in high school, and life gets busy sometimes. Check out my profile for other cool stuff, and send me a PM if you have a request. Be sure to leave a review and all that jazz, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are you leaving me?" Kevin pleaded to know.

The leaves rustled in the large oak tree that hung above the two boys; rain from earlier had made the leaves wet, and the water trickled down the rough bark. The air smelled sweet, but carried a certain heaviness that lingered in the thick atmosphere. It was a cloudy, bleak day, and that seemed to fit the mood of this particular discussion. The sky was painted with a dark and ugly color that over casted everything in its shadow. The buildings, the trees, the roads, even the people seemed to be only stick figures, their bodies so thin and weary. It was unnaturally quiet, and a depressing mood lingered in the air between the two boys. Why did it have to be today?

They stood facing each other, Eddward and Kevin, with only a few inches between them. The wind gusted, sending water drizzling down upon them, and they couldn't help but to shiver. It dampened their clothes as well as their already tear stained cheeks. So many emotions hovered between them, making it hard to speak. Eddward could feel a lump forming in his throat, and it was hard to swallow down. There was just too much to say, and he didn't want to say it. "It's not like I have a choice, Kevin." Eddward said sadly, unable to look the other boy in the eye. He felt horrible.

At eleven years old, being separated from your best friend was a difficult challenge to face. And after all, it's not like the orphanage was a bad place to live, both the boys enjoyed it immensely, and they both had fond memories from that place. But in a week's time, Eddward would be packing his bags and saying goodbye to the home he had known for so long forever. He'd leave everything he knew behind, including his best friend. The soft hearted boy was being adopted by a loving family, and Kevin would be left behind until somebody came along to adopt him as well. So many memories they shared, and he didn't want to leave them all behind.

"I know..." The redhead sniffled slightly, and he was feeling sadder than ever, because he was about to lose his only friend that he had at the orphanage. Eddward was the only other boy that was nice to him. He then felt Eddward grab his hand, and squeeze it tight, and he couldn't help but to finally look his friend in the eyes. They were bloodshot, but he knew that they probably would be, after all, the two boys had done quite a lot of crying today. Kevin couldn't help but to think of when he and Eddward talking about adoption before.

* * *

_"Do you think somebody will ever pick us?" A much younger Eddward had asked, after the orphanage had just sent a bunch of newly adopted kids home to their new families. It was like this most times, all the other kids would get new families, and Kevin and Eddward would be the only two remaining until new kids got sent into the home. It was a certain lifestyle that they had grown accustomed to._

_Kevin shrugged, "I dunno." He answered, "But that's okay, because I have you Edd." He smiled, revealing his missing two front teeth, and pulled his friend in for a hug. From that day forward, they had promised to always stay together, and now that Eddward was being adopted, that promise would finally become broken, and the two of them didn't think that this day was ever going to come._

* * *

"We'll have to make this last week together count, okay Kev?" Eddward replied determined in his nature, pulling the ginger out of his thoughts. Kevin only nodded, unable to think of a more proper response or anything else to say. Then Edd spoke again, "I promise you Kevin, we will meet again." He said, and Kevin agreed. Maybe this separation would only be some sort of temporary.

"You really promise?" He asked in return, and Eddward nodded solemnly. Kevin then looked at Edd with a longing look in his eyes. Suddenly, he let go of the other boy's hands and pulled him into a strong hug. It wasn't the first time they hugged, and it definitely wouldn't be their last. Kevin clutched Eddward's black and white beaning, savoring the feeling of it, and sobbed. Edd was frozen for a moment, taking in Kevin's sudden affection, then he too collapsed, wrapping his arms around then ginger's torso and squeezing tight. They buried their faces in each other's shoulder, both of them trying to choke back sobs. Being best friends and having to leave each other was hard enough, but the fear of never seeing each other was an even greater burden that could not be overlooked.

Eddward cleared his throat and pulled away, sniffling slightly. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out two black boxes. He kneeled down on the ground, and motioned Kevin for him to follow, to which he obliged, and placed one of the boxes in front of Kevin's knees. "Here." He gestured. "Open it." He prompted. Kevin glanced up at Edd, and then back down to the box, unsure. He picked it up like he would glass, gently lifting it off the ground with the greatest of care. He opened it, and gasped; inside, resting on a velvet interior, was a necklace. A plain emerald green pendant lay on a gold chain, and etched on the pendant was Eddward's name in gorgeous lettering. Kevin was speechless, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, and he hadn't noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Eddward..." Kevin managed to get out.

"I got it custom made with my allowance at a jewelry store..." Edd admitted, "And I have a matching one with your name on it, but it's red." He said, opening the other box showing Kevin the matching necklace with a crimson red pendant and a gold chain. He clipped it around his neck and smiled, but then felt sad all over again. "I made these so we would remember each other." Kevin looked up because he heard Eddward's voice cracking. "Because... You're the best friend I've ever had Kevin." Edd's tears trickled down his face, "I want you to remember me because I know I'll always remember you!" Unable to say anything else, the young boy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Kevin clipped his necklace on as well, then pulled Eddward into a second embrace, "I love you Edd."

"I love you too, Kevin." And both boys hugged each other while the wind dried their tears. The following week, they never left each other's side, and when it was time for Eddward to finally leave, Kevin was crushed because his best friend was really gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later...

Eddward loved school. He had always been fond of knowledge, whatever type was sent his way. Learning, experimenting, exploring endless mysteries. Learning was Eddward's idea of a good time. On this fine Monday morning, the sun shined brightly on the streets and the homes of the cul-de-sac in the sleepy town of Peach Creek. The raven haired boy's eyes opened before his alarm clock even rang, adrenaline pumping through his veins with excitement. He had always loved the first day of school. Eddward sat up abruptly, and stretched, he was glad he was able to get a good night's sleep. Looking out the window, he smiled, content with the scenery given to him. The sun enhanced the pastel colors of the houses with a golden hue, as well as the bushes and the trees with a golden shimmer.

A warm feeling erupted in his chest as he hummed with satisfaction. "I have a feeling," He mused, "That today is going to be a great day." Getting out of bed, Eddward practically ran to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. He was eager to begin the day. Once his breath was smelling fresh mint, and his hair like strawberries from the shampoo he used, he raced back to his room to pick out his outfit for today. "Hm, what to wear..." He pondered, placing a hand on his hip and a finger on his lips as he looked through the different clothes hanging in his closet.

Finally making a decision, he pulled out a peach colored vest, a powder blue shirt, and his favorite black skinny jeans. Before putting on his vest though, he slipped a white tie around his neck, tucking it underneath the shirt collar. It also hid his necklace that he hadn't taken off since he and Kevin had been separated. After he was dressed, he slipped on his pair of low top converse, and his sacred black and white beanie. He looked in the mirror and smiled, very satisfied with how he looked for the first day of school. Eddward always enjoyed dressing for success. Making sure everything was perfect, he grabbed his blue messenger bag and headed downstairs.

Opening his lunch bag on the kitchen table, Eddward began to make his food for the day. He grabbed wheat bread, peanut butter, strawberry jelly, apple slices, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water. He also really loved to eat healthy. While he was spreading the jelly on the bread, he heard the front door open and shut. That's when he turned to see his adoptive mother walking in the house, "Good morning Eddward." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Mother!" Eddward said cheerfully, greeted his mother in return.

"Hey sweetheart." She replied, leaning against the front door, taking off her shoes. Once her shoes were off, she undid her long blonde hair from its bun on the top of her head. "My back is killing me." She complained, hanging up her purse and keys by the front door.

"How was work?" Eddward asked, putting his apple slices in a bag.

His mother sighed, "Fine dear, just a lot of standing." She added, "It's a little painful, but I'll manage." She chuckled. It had been three years since Eddward's adoptive father had died in a tragic car crash. Although the boy hadn't gotten to know him that well, it was a very sad event. Ever since he had passed, Eddward's new mother had to take up two more jobs just to be able to pay their bills on time. Eddward had tried to help her many times, like the good son he was, but the reality of his father's passing always set in at the end of the day. There was just nothing anybody could do.

The teen finally had his lunch all packed up, and he was about to leave, "Bye mom." He said, getting ready to head out the door, but she stopped him.

"Eddward, dear, I won't be back home until late tonight because I have to leave for work in an hour, but I'll see you tomorrow." She explained to him, "I love you honey." She bid him farewell as he walked out the door. It pained Eddward that he couldn't spend a lot of time with his mother. He hoped that in time, life would be better for he and his mother. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he began his short walk to school. He enjoyed walking, especially when it was nice outside. His mother used to drive him, but that was before she had to take up the other jobs to support their little family.

While he was walking, it really dawned on him that it was his first day of high school, and was now a young man. He was excited nonetheless, but there was just something about high school that frightened him, or made him nervous rather. He had a hard time making friends and hoped that this year he wouldn't be a loner. Suddenly, the pendant he wore around his neck felt like it weighed a million pounds as he thought about Kevin. He hated when the redhead came to mind, because it always made him sad. Where was he? Had he ever been adopted into a family? He couldn't help but to remember the good times.

* * *

_"Hey Kevin, come push me on the swing!" A six year old Eddward had called out. It was a sunny summer evening, and the kids at the orphanage were allowed to play outside after dinner and before it was time for them to go to sleep. "Come on, hurry!" He yelled once more._

_"Coming!" Kevin called back, and ran over to the swingset to push his one and friend at the orphanage. They were like two peas in a pod, and literally inseperable. Eddward loved having Kevin around, he was the best friend that anyone could ever have._

_"Higher Kevin, higher!" Eddward screamed as he felt himself being launched off the ground. Laughter filled his ears as Kevin struggled to push him on the swing._

* * *

Eddward's thoughts and memories came to a hault when he found himself standing in front of Peach Creek high school. It was the biggest building he had ever seen in his life, well, excecpt for the orphanage. His nerves were really getting the best of him now, and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at any given moment. This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here goes nothing..." Eddward mumbled under his breath and began making his way inside the school building. It was your typical high school, tiled floors will dull colors everywhere, and even white and gray walls to match. There were inspirational posters everywhere that had encouraging quotes and pictures on them and what not. The originally was really lacking at this school to say the least. With another breathy sigh, Eddward headed to the main office of the building to get his schedule for his classes, and his locker number. All that necessary first day of school junk that everyone was required to have.

The main office was big, bigger than Eddward thought it would be. While he leaned on the counter of the front desk waiting for his stuff, he decided to have a look around the place. There were several office doors that extended from the front of the office all the way down the hallway that connected to the front room. Several members of staff mingled in and out of the rooms, papers and files overflowing in their arms. The first day of school was always hectic for the teachers as well. Eddward could hear the sounds of copy machines, computers, keyboards, and chattering voices from other students that were bustling out and about through the office, as well as the scent of paper, perfume, and his favorite, coffee.

The raven haired boy began to tap his foot, his mood growing from happy to impatient. Finally, the large elderly woman who had greeted him earlier came to him with all his necessary supplies, "Here you are dear," She said in a nasally voice that Eddward wasn't too fond of. "Now hurry, class starts in ten minutes, and there's a first day assembly in the auditorium today." She informed him before going back to assisting other students.

Eddward walked quickly through the unfamiliar hallways, brightly lit with florescent lights, bumping into other students the whole time he walked. The sea of teenagers that filled the hallway to the brim seemed to overwhelm Edd just a bit, and he almost missed his locker by walking right passed it. Mentally cursing himself, he turned around and went to the right location, and sat his blue messenger bag on the floor beside him, and fumbled with his lock with ease. Much to his surprise, he got it open on the first try. He hung his bag on one of the hooks inside of the four foot tall cubby, and gathered his pencils and notebooks in his hands. Shutting his locker, he looked at his schedule and starting making his way to class.

"Algebra... Room 1101..." The boy murmured to himself as he trudged down the hallway searching for his class. He was making his way down the right hallway when a boy much taller than him, bumped his shoulder slightly. "Oh, sorry-" Eddward turned to look at the other boy, and he swore that his heart nearly stopped. The other boy that had bumped into him was Kevin. His long lost best friend from the orphanage. He didn't know whether to puke from nervousness, or cheer as loud as he could in happiness. All coherent thoughts were lost as he stare into those emerald green eyes that were the only thing familiar to him in this foreign school. Kevin just looked on with a very confused expression. The boy he once knew had the same tan skin, fiery red hair, sharp chin and nose, and same green eyes. Eddward's eyes only widened when they caught sight of the pendant that hung loosely around Kevin's neck. "Oh my lord..." Edd whispered, dumbfounded.

Kevin tilted his head, "Do I know you?" He questioned. "Why're ya staring at me, dork?" He asked once more, and Eddward felt his heart sink down to its very bottom. The ginger blinked once more, then walked off, leaving Eddward standing there completely and utterly speechless. What in the world was that? Why didn't Kevin know who he was?

"What?" Eddward asked himself, "How does he not know?" His pulse stirred with a hurt feeling. His own impulse drove him to go after Kevin, and that's just exactly what he did. "Wait...!" He called out down the hallway filled with plenty more unrecognizable teenagers. "Kevin... Kevin!" Eddward began to run, and that run turned into a full on sprint, not caring who he ran into, or who's books he knocked down. "Kev! Kevin! It's me Eddward!" He tried yelling again, but it seemed to be to no avail, because Kevin had already been lost within the crowd.

* * *

_"Do you have all your stuff, Edd?" Kevin asked, holding one of Eddward's suitcases._

_The other boy nodded, both of them trying not to cry, "I think so."_

_"Are you ready to leave then?" Kevin asked, taking Eddward's hand and squeezing it. _

_"Not really." He answered honestly. But what choice did he have? His new adoptive family was outside with their car, waiting for him. The paperwork had all been processed, and he was legally adopted now. He'd be leaving his best friend, and they didn't know when they'd be seeing each other again. It could be weeks, months, years even before, and if they became acquainted with each other again. "Let's go." Edd said, and the two boys made their way outside._

* * *

Eddward stopped, eyes welling with fresh salty tears. But he wouldn't cry, not here in this giant crowded hallway. He didn't want to get picked on for being a crybaby on the first day of school. He had to keep his emotions intact. Gripping his books tight up against his chest, he lifted his head and searched for somewhere private where he could go. His heart pumped faster when his orbs landed on a janitors closet, and he assumed that that would be the perfect place to have a good cry without any interruptions. He still had quite a few minutes left over too before class started. Maneuvering through the crowded hallway, he finally made it to the door of the closet, and slipped in without anyone noticing.

It was dark, and dingy, and he didn't like it in here at all, but it would have to suffice for now. Setting his books down on one of the many shelves, he sat on an overturned mop bucket and put his head in his hands, letting his tears consume him. If Kevin, his only best friend hadn't recognized him, what had they become? Had they grown apart? Had his appearance changed that much? Did Kevin forget about him and all those great times they shared in the orphanage together? So many questions, and Eddward didn't have a single answer to any one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's shoes clicked and clacked as he made his way down the empty hallway. He could see his blurry and disoriented reflection on the white tile floor. This school was so bright for no reason, unlike his old middle school that had different colors and different lighting and whatnot. Kevin suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and realized it was empty. The silence was eerily quiet. No student, or faculty member roamed the tiled hallways, and it felt strange. His green eyes searched and searched for some kind of movement, but found nothing. Did he miss the bell or something like that?

The entire school was called to the auditorium for a special first day assembly. Kevin was making his way there by following some classmates from his first class of the day, when he began to get lost in his thoughts for a few small moments. He must have wandered off on his own though, because now he was completely alone. The students had disappeared on their own, and now the hallways were empty. and Kevin had no idea on where to go. He had no familiarity of the school whatsoever, Kevin had no familiarity of this town either. He knew nothing about it, only that it was his home now.

* * *

_"Alright everyone, I have an important announcement." Kevin's adoptive mother said once everyone was done eating dinner._

_"What is it?" Kevin asked curiously._

_"This summer, we're going to move to the next town over!" She made an open mouth smile as if to show excitement while she gave Kevin a thumbs up._

_"Ugh!" Kevin groaned, leaning back on his chair. "Why the heck do we have to move?" He questioned. He didn't want to move away, he actually liked the house he lived in now, the neighborhood, and he actually had good friends! "This sucks!" He complained once more._

_"Now, now," Kevin's adoptive father interrupted as he walked into the kitchen, "Don't get upset. This is a big thing for us! An exciting thing!" He tried to lighten the mood as he put his arm around his wife._

* * *

Kevin couldn't believe that his adoptive parents made him move to another town. He hated being the new kids, he hated when other kids poked fun at him. He didn't like the feeling of being teased for something he couldn't even help; after all, he didn't have control over moving. That's why he became the bully. He didn't want the other kids to make fun of him, so he was mean to them right back. It seemed to work though, because the other kids started to leave him alone, and he was very thankful for that.

And then there was also the fact that he couldn't stand his adoptive parents. Of course, he was grateful that they adopted him, but when the redhead had lost Eddward, he had a newfound resentment for the world. He rarely found joy in anything, and losing his best friend, his only best friend if you wanted to get technical, really took a toll on him. That was part of the reason why he was so hateful these days. After Eddward got adopted, Kevin wasn't adopted until a few months after he turned fourteen years old. That left him three years to be alone in that damned orphanage without Edd. There were other kids, but none of them compared to Eddward in a single way, and there was no way he was going to replace his best friend. He spend most of that time hating things, people even. He didn't like being alone, but what other choice did he have? When his adoptive family came along, Kevin had already been too damaged to have love for them, or even develop love for them. It was a complicated situation, one that he wasn't particularly fond of. But he couldn't help it, it was just the way things were.

Entering the auditorium, Kevin shrugged through the different crowds of people, wondering where in the world he was going to sit. He didn't like to admit it, but he knew deep down that he was an outcast, a misfit, someone who never really fit in anywhere. He hated the first day of school, and it was even worse because it was his first day at a brand new school, in a brand new town. He didn't know a single soul, and it was awkward and uncomfortable. What a great freaking way to start high school. The ginger then took his seat next to a tall boy, and the assembly began momentarily when the principle made his way up onto the stage of the auditorium.

"Hello students of Peach Creek High!" He bellowed cheerfully as he introduced himself. But Kevin wasn't listening, in fact, he really wasn't paying much attention at all as he zoned out into his own personal thoughts. Instead of listening to this boring speech, he was thinking about Eddward. Numerous images of the ebony haired boy clouded and flashed through Kevin's mind.

He remembered how Eddward would giggle at the jokes he told, how he would laugh when Kevin played tricks on the staff at the orphanage, how he would smile that sweet smile when Kevin hugged him, how he would talk about everything he knew about animals and plants. Kevin remembered every single thing that he loved about Eddward. That energy about him, the sound of his voice, that certain warmth and glow that he had about his mere being. God he missed him like no other. Where was Eddward? Was he safe? Was his family treating him right? That was one thing that drove Kevin crazy... He knew nothing about Edd's family, and he hated it. His dad? His mom? What were they like? Did he have any siblings? The ginger had so many questions for his best friend. He needed Eddward... He wanted Eddward.

Kevin reached for the green pendant around his neck that he kept hidden underneath his shirt. He hadn't removed it since he had put it on. "Edd..." He choked on his own sobs as he yearned for his best friend in the middle of that auditorium. He hadn't cried since the day Eddward had left, but he couldn't help it. His sadness had overwhelmed him, and he had to let it out.


	5. Chapter 5

The redhead tried to keep his sniffles and tears to a minimum, but it was to no avail, because the boy sitting beside him in the auditorium heard him crying, and decided to tease him about it. "Aw, look at the little baby! He wants to go home to his mommy! What, is high school too much for the little baby?" The boy questioned Kevin, then proceeded to sock him in the arm as well. Kevin tried to dry his tears, and he felt as though he was about to snap at any given moment. What was this jerk thinking?

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kevin nearly yelled. It was a good thing the principal was still talking or else he might have been heard by the other teachers and students. He knew he had to get out of here before something bad happened and he really lost his temper. It was so typical of him to be causing rucus on the first day of school; predictable even. Kevin then stood up, not caring what anybody else thought, and rushed out of the auditorium, and into the nearest boys bathroom. The hallways were so unfamiliar to him, and he hated it. Why the hell did it take him so long to find a bathroom? Why wasn't anyone coming after him? He had disrupted the assembly, shouldn't he be in trouble?

* * *

_"You'll be sleeping here, Kevin." The woman in charge of the orphenage spoke. Kevin had just arrived, as well as bunch of new kids. Each few children were assigned a room to stay in, and Kevin was being assigned his. Most of the kids in the room looked as though they already had friends, so Kevin would be alone for the time being, or so he thought._

_"Okay." Kevin nodded, placing his belongings down on his bed._

_The woman laid his sheets and blankets down, "Someone will be to make your bed soon." She said, "And dinner is in an hour." She added before walking away. Kevin was five years old when that happened, or so he remembered._

* * *

Suddenly, his green eyes found a bathroom, and he was relieved that he was finally alone. Slamming the stall door closed, he put the toilet seat down and took a seat. Deep breaths were calming him down a little bit, but they weren't doing much. He hated this school so much already, and he couldn't believe how badly his first day was going. Maybe if he pretended to be sick his adoptive mother would come get him? Kevin sighed, he knew he shouldn't be acting like this, he was more mature than that, this was so totally unlike him though. He couldn't help it, he was angry, distressed, and alone.

There was no escape from this hell that he had to call life. Hell, he had even resorted to drugs, alcohol, whatever the bad kids in the orphenage were doing after Eddward left. That's how alone he had felt, he needed to numb the pain. Kevin was lost without Edd, there was no happiness within him anymore. None. And that simple fact didn't look like it was about to change anytime soon. So he was stuck in this cynical way of life, with no way out.

Eddward was sitting in the third row of the auditorium beside a girl who had green eyes like Kevin. And that only caused the adolescent boy to think about his best friend. Where was he? And why didn't he recognize his best friend? Inside, he yearned for Kevin, he wanted so desperately to have his best friend back so that they could make new memories together. He knew he would have to conjure up some kind of plan for him and Kevin to meet, or at least get Kevin to recognize him somehow.

His eyes glanced up to the principal who was still jabbering away about the school rules. These kind of things always lasted for forvever, and Eddward's bladder was about to give in at any moment unless he found a bathroom, and fast. He stood up, and exited the auditorium and went to the very first bathroom he laid eyes on. He was surprised though when he walked in and spotted Kevin staring at himself in the mirror. The ginger was mumbling something to himself, and Eddward couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"Are you alright?" The raven haired boy asked quietly.

Kevin jumped slightly when he heard Eddward's voice, and turned around almost ready to fight the person who was in here. He let his guard down though when he saw a boy who looked slightly familiar, but didn't recognize him immediately. Good thing it wasn't the kid from the auditorium, or there would have been a bathroom brawl. "Why do you care?" Kevin muttered rudely. He obviously had no idea that his long lost best friend was standing right in front of him.

Edd wasn't prepared for his question, "You looked upset..." He trailed off nervously. "So I was just curious." He added with a small shrug, unsure of what else to say. He had never been in this type of situation before, so he wasn't sure how to act or react.

Kevin's emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was something about this boy he couldn't quite put his finger on. That voice... It sounded so familiar to him, but he was so unsure. Kicking away his curiousity, he looked back up at the boy. "Well I'm fine, so leave me the hell alone." He replied bitterly, and Eddward was genuinely shocked. This was not the Kevin he had grown to know and love. This Kevin was angry and harsh; what had changed? The ginger then went to leave, but before his did so, he turned to Eddward and spoke once more. "Thanks for caring for me or whatever... No one's ever done that for me in a long time." He mumbled before leaving.

Eddward stood there confused and perplexed about this encounter with his best friend who seemed not to recognize him even a single bit. What happened to Kevin to make him this angry and bitter person? Edd was dying to know, but more importantly, he was dying to be with his best friend again. He knew he had a lot of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

The day drug on painfully slow, each class bringing more unfamiliar faces for the two boys, and Eddward was still slightly upset that Kevin hadn't recognized him in any single way both times they had actually seen each other. How could his best friend, the only best friend he had in fact, not remember him anymore? Had Kevin really been through so many traumatic experiences that he couldn't recollect a friendship? Eddward was at a loss of answers, and he didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed as though this was the worst thing that could happen to the two. When school was finally over, Eddward was lost in his thoughts on his way home. He contemplated the pros and cons of whether or not he should just confront Kevin about this whole ordeal and see what happened. On the other hand though, he knew that it wouldn't be good.

When he arrived home, his house was empty, but he was used to that because his mother was at work during this time of day. The expression on his face was painful and depressing. Why did Kevin not recognize him? Maybe he did but he was hiding it? It bother Eddward to no end, to the point of major frustration. He kicked his living room couch and yelled out angrily. Sighing, he plopped himself down on the couch. Did he really look that different? Had he changed that much to the point of being unrecognizable? He stood back up and rushed to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror with anger etched onto his boyish features. Looking at himself though, he became even more perplexed.

He was still wearing his signature beanie! His thick black hair was still the same! In the same style and all! His eyes were still big and bright, his skin was still super pale, and he was still lanky and slender like always. Albeit he had grown a couple of inches in height, but he still looked pretty much the same nevertheless. How in the world did his own best friend still not recognize him after all of that? Eddward was truly flabbergasted. "How do you not know me?" He shouted aloud, letting some of his frustrations free. This was truly ridiculous.

Today had really taken a toll on him, and he was so angry, not just with Kevin but with himself as well. Even if it had been years since the last time they had seen each other, shouldn't you be able to remember one of the people that were so special to you? Appearance and all? Shouldn't you be able to remember what your best friend looked like? If they were really important to you, shouldn't that be something you could recollect? Not just forget about? The mere thought of that drove Eddward crazy, and he was nearly on the verge of tears at the moment. He trudged to his room, and laid his blue messenger bag on his bed. Feeling his stomach growl, he decided to head back downstairs to make himself an after school snack. His mother wouldn't be home for a couple more hours.

* * *

_"Things are going to be different now since your father is gone... Do you understand that, Eddward?" His adoptive mother had spoken to him. It had been about a month since his adoptive father had passed away, and his mother was still coping with that. It was going to be even harder on her now since she had to take on more jobs to support their small family._

_A younger Eddward nodded slightly, understanding what she was saying, but not really. "Okay mother." He confirmed, giving her a hug and hoping it would make her feel better. He knew that she had been through a lot here lately, and he didn't want her to be sad anymore. He wasn't that close to his adoptive father, and that's why his death wasn't hitting him that hard. Since then, things have never really been the same since he'd been adopted._

* * *

Opening the fridge, Eddward couldn't help but to become lost in his sea of incoherent thoughts. He had tried everything to reach Kevin while they were separated; letters, post cards, the internet, and he had even called the orphanage a few times just to see if he could get a hold of anyone. None of that seemed to work though. It was like fate and time were working against him, or them rather, and did not want them to be reunited. Eddward so desperately needed and wanted his best friend back in his life, because since then, he had felt so alone and lost in this crazy world.

Meanwhile, at Kevin's house...

"Kevin!" The redhead's adoptive mother yelled, "Dinner time!" She called once more. Kevin sighed and rolled over in his bed, turning off his blaring rock music. Since he'd gotten home from school, that's all he could do was lie in his bed and think about that boy that he had run into not once, but twice today. That face... That voice... Everything about that kid was just so familiar to Kevin, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Who was that mysterious boy running frantically after him in the hallway today? Why was he calling his name? And then again when they met in the bathroom... Why did he care so much? Kevin was determined to find out, no matter what. Why was this boy clouding his mind? Just who was he?

"Coming mom!" He yelled back and got up out of his bed. For now, he tried to forget about it. Kevin knew that if he looked distracted or lost in his thoughts at dinner, his adoptive parents would question him about it, and he didn't want that at all. He headed downstairs with a clear mind, but was ready to devise a plan once he was safe and back in his room. He needed to find out who that boy was before he drove himself crazy over it.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by slowly as both Kevin and Eddward adjusted to their new school schedule. Eddward liked all of his teachers, while Kevin found them all to be rather annoying. But that was no surprise at all, because Eddward had always been fond of learning. Kevin hated school while Eddward sat with wide eyes and a practically glowing smile. The boys had a lot of similar classes, which irked Eddward, yet pleased him as well. The two hadn't spoken since their altercation with one another that happened in the bathroom, but Edd still longed for his best friend. He often found himself stealing glances at the redhead whenever he got the chance, but was too cowardly to actually go up and approach him finally. Kevin was still curious about Eddward too, he just didn't want to look creepy asking him his name or other information like that.

However, Eddward was still trying to get Kevin to talk to him, recognize him, or something like that. Or course, Keving was still enticed with the mystery boy, and he was still confused as to why the boy struck something up in him in the first place. And if Kevin was being honest with himself, it was like he was having waves and waves of deja vu hit him all over the place. Everything was just so familiar he couldn't stand it.

* * *

_Dear Eddward, the orphanage is so different without you. It's more quiet here, lonely. I have no friends, and I still haven't been adopted. I'm the oldest kid here, and sometimes at night, when I'm laying here, I think about you... And I think about how nobody wants me. I'll never get adopted. Nobody wants to adopt a teenager who's a good boy gone bad. Who knows? Maybe I'll be stuck here forever. Yours truly, Kevin._

_Kevin often wrote out his frustrations when it came to expressing himself._

* * *

After the second week of school came to a close, Eddward decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to talk to Kevin face to face, whether he was scared or not. This was a thing that had to be done. The final bell of the day rang, immediately sending all of the students flying out into the clean hallways of the big school. A whirlwind of screaming and laughter ensued while sneakers practically ran down the hallway to get home. Eddward scrambled to his locker quickly to gather his books, and then practically sprinted down the hallway searching for Kevin's red hair. He got a glimpse of the boy, then took off in that direction, running fast.

When he caught up to him, he grabbed Kevin's arm with a bit of force. "What the hell?" Kevin couldn't help but to yell out.

"Come with me!" Eddward shouted, dragging his best friend to an empty hallway.

"Hey! Hey!" Kevin protested loudly as his feet scraped against the floor. Who knew that this little dork was that strong? "What the fuck? What are you doing?" Kevin cursed as he was taken to an empty hallway. He honestly thought that this kid was a psychopath when he finally let go of his now sore arm. Seriously, who was this guy and what was his obsession with Kevin? "What do you want? Who the hell are you?" Kevin yelled, angrily. He had just wanted to be invisible at the school, and now he had a weird stalker person following him around and taking him to empty hallways in the school. This kid was about to get punched.

"See for yourself!" Eddward yelled back at him, just as angry. How dare his best friend not recognize him!

"I still have no idea who you are!" The ginger yelled in defense. "Just what do you want with me?"

Eddward slammed his fists into Kevin's chest, hard. "Why do you not remember me?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes, "Am I supposed to know you?" He questioned in a demanding tone. He was honestly just about to assume this kid was crazy and move on with his life and leave this building. After all, that kid didn't look too strong, he could surely take him down if he needed to. And he was thinking about doing that right about now.

"Look at me!" Eddward screamed, eyes welling with tears.

"I'm looking!"

"What do you see?" He asked.

Kevin sighed, "What the fuck am I supposed to see?" He pushed the other boy away from him roughly, and that's when Eddward got madder than he'd ever been in his life. What in the world was wrong with Kevin? He then thrust his hand into his shirt and pulled out the pendant; the one that matched Kevin's, and it seemed to be the only solution to them remembering each other. Kevin was absolutely speechless. He hadn't seen that necklace in years. His eyes widened and his pulse fluttered, this was... Was this really Eddward? Eddward from the orphanage? His best friend Eddward? His long lost best friend and the only person he had ever really even loved through his whole life. "You... You..." Kevin was astonished. "Where the fuck did you get that pendant?" He growled, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar. "Huh? Answer me!" He yelled.

"K-Kevin, it's me..." Eddward couldn't help it, but his voice broke because he was about to spill tears at any given moment. "Don't you remember me?" He inquired gently. Kevin's postured softened as he examined Edd's face. It all made sense now... It all made perfect sense. "It's Eddward..." He added softly.

"Oh my gosh, Edd!" Kevin collapsed into Eddward's arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's you! It's really you!" He laughed airily while his eyes collected joyous tears in them. He felt happier now than he had in the few years that had passed. Right now, this was the best moment of his life, right now, he was just so happy he got his best friend back.

Eddward laughed as well, sobbing gleefully, "Yes! Yes, it's me." The two boys had finally found each other after all these years.


	8. Chapter 8

The joy that both of them felt was so indescribable. Once they separated from the bone crushing hug they were in, they stepped back and really looked at each other. Eyes drinking in the appearances of the two boys. "You changed so much, Edd." Kevin marveled as he stared off, looking at the raven haired boy who stood in front of him. Sure, he still looked like Eddward, but his features were more prominent, and he looked more boyish, more handsome. Kevin couldn't believe just how much his friend changed, "In a good way though." He added quickly at the end.

Eddward chuckled, "I know." He replied simply. "And so did you."

"God, I just missed you so much." The ginger pulled Eddward in for another hug. Eddward only closed his eyes and reveled in the bliss. He really couldn't believe it, this still all seemed too unreal to him. He just couldn't wrap that around his head, that his best friend was right here, standing in front of him. He was real, Kevin was real, and he was right here. They had so much catching up to do with each other, and that was obvious. Eddward wanted to know everything that he had missed in Kevin's life, and he was sure that Kevin felt the same way.

"I missed you too, Kevin." Eddward replied and they pulled away from each other once more. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He tilted his head looking at Kevin curiously. In all honesty, he hadn't really changed all that much. Kevin pretty much looked the same, he was still Kevin, he had just gotten more manly, and taller. He towered over Edd by at least a foot. It was funny, seeing him all big and grown up now. It seemed like only yesterday when the two had met each other for the first time.

* * *

_Eddward did not like trains. They were bumpy and boring. Staring out the window at all the grass and trees was so unamusing to the five year old. "Where are we going?" He had asked the strange lady sitting next to him._

_"We're going to the house you'll be staying at for a while." She answered. This lady was a worker of the orphanage who went around the country, picking up children from different facilities. "We'll arrive in just a bit, okay?" She assured him, before patting the little boy on the head. She smiled kindly before going back to look out the window. __Suddenly, the train stopped at a station in the valley. Eddward tried to see out the foggy window to find out what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw a redheaded boy about his age sit down across from him with another woman who was probably from an orphanage as well. The two women engaged in conversation and Edd just stared at the other boy curiously._

_"Hello, I'm Eddward." He greeted, smiling, extending his hand for the other little boy to shake it._

_"I'm Kevin." The boy replied, and their hands touched, creating an almost instant spark._

* * *

Eddward smiled at Kevin and sighed happily, "Let's sit down." He said cheerfully, pulling up some chairs. Both boys then sat down, scooting their seats close to another. They stared at each other for a good moment, but eventually Eddward broke the comfortable silence. "Wow..." He chuckled, "I have so many questions!" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Tell me everything!" He ordered.

Kevin shook his head, "No, you tell me everything first!" He rebutted. "What's been up with you lately?" He inquired.

"Well, Kevin..." Eddward trailed off, trying to think of what to start with. "After I got adopted, my family and I moved here... It didn't take me long to adjust honestly. But I did have a hard time making friends, everyone was just so different from you. Good thing I had my parents though, they were very friendly to me." He began and Kevin nodded, listening intently. "Things were pretty okay for a while, and then my adoptive father got into a car accident. Since then it's been a little hard on my adoptive mother and I. She had to take on more jobs just to support us." He added, looking up at Kevin with sad eyes. "But that's enough about me, what about you? How's life?" He questioned with much interest. He wanted to know everything he had missed in his best friend's life.

Kevin's expression fell. "I don't really want to talk about it." He said sullenly. He didn't want Eddward to know just how bad it was at the orphanage after he left, because it was pure hell, and he didn't want Eddward to feel bad for him. Plus, after he got adopted, things didn't exactly get better for the ginger, in fact, one could say that they had gotten worse.

Eddward grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "That bad, huh?" He inquired gently. "That's okay... We can talk about it when you're ready." He added.

"Thanks Edd." Kevin replied with a small smile. "It's really awesome to have you back." Both boys knew that this was the start of something beautiful again. They'd be like two peas in a pod once more.

"You've got to come over! We'd have the place to ourselves since my mom works all day." Eddward said. "Your parents wouldn't mind, would they?" He asked, just making sure that Kevin wouldn't get in trouble for not coming home right after school. He wanted to spend every moment with Kevin now that they were reunited. Those three years were awful, and they had a lot of loss time to make up for.

Kevin hesitated before he answered, "I don't think they'll mind."

"Are you sure?" Eddward asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The redhead said once more.

"Okay, let's go." Eddward smiled, and the two boys were off.


	9. Chapter 9

Both boys couldn't stop smiling at each other as they began their walk to Eddward's house. The outside weather welcomed them warmly with bright sunlight and tweeting birds. Each warm breeze bringing a new premise to the day, as if some sort of sign or something of that nature. The boys' shoes clapped along the pavement of the sidewalk as they kept sneaking glances at one another. This moment still didn't seem real for either of them. They never thought in a million years that they would be seeing each other so soon, but here there were, looking directly at each other, the day they were separated still fresh in their minds.

* * *

_The boys did not want to leave each other's side whatsoever. They didn't care that Eddward was getting adopted. In fact, that was the last thing that was on their young minds. It seemed as though they just wanted to forget about it, and pretend like it wasn't happening. It was hard though, to say the least. "We will meet up again some day." Kevin swore, taking Edd's hand and squeezing it tight._

_Eddward was still crying, the fresh tears still stinging in his eyes, "Okay..." Was all he managed to get out._

_Kevin pulled him in for a tight hug, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise..."_

* * *

Kevin and Eddward finally reached Edd's house, and they made their way up to the front porch, and Kevin watched as Eddward rummaged through his pocket for his house key to open up the door. He put it in and unlocked the door with ease, and he and the redhead boy walked inside. Before Eddward even took off his messenger bag, he pulled Eddward in for another tight hug. For the umpteenth time, he was feeling Kevin's skin against his own, and reveling in his sweet yet musky scent. "I still can't believe this..." Edd trailed off, smiling slightly.

"Gosh Edd..." Kevin replied, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry." The raven haired boy apologized as he pulled away from his best friend once more. He stood back and looked at Kevin once more, and then cleared his throat, "So, are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" He had questioned with a small smile, wanting to be a good host for his very first ever house guest. He didn't want Kevin to hesitate for anything.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, actually... I didn't really eat anything today."

"We have food." Edd replied cheerfully, "I can make us a snack." He led Kevin into the kitchen, sitting the ginger boy at the kitchen table. "What would you like?" He questioned, smiling slightly.

Kevin shrugged, "Whatever is fine." He answered, and watched as his best friend worked his way around the kitchen to fix them both an after school snack. He felt nice just being in the presence of Edd. He felt safe, secure, and warm, which he knew he would. Eddward was always so gentle, so nice, and so sweet. While Kevin was more on the angry, blunt side. They were polar opposites, yet seemed to come together so well. It really was something else to watch them together, and just marvel at all the chemistry they had between them.

When they had finished eating, Eddward was the first to speak. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He made his way up the steps with Kevin following close behind him. He led the ginger to his bedroom door, and they went in, sitting down on Edd's bed. It was very neatly made, and Kevin felt almost uncomfortable with it.

"Wow, your room is so clean..." He mused, looking around at everything.

"What, you don't like it?" Eddward quipped, tilting his head in confusion.

"No, I do, I just feel embarrassed because my room is so messy." He cleared up.

"You don't have to feel that way." Eddward reassured. But on the inside, Kevin felt terrible. Eddward was still the little good boy like he'd always had been; always following the rules, and doing what he was told so he wouldn't get in trouble. He was and always would be that way. However, Kevin had changed, a lot. He was no longer a good boy, that part of him had up and left and he didn't know how to explain that to his best friend. Hell, he didn't know if he even could explain that to his best friend. It would surely be a hard thing to do.

Suddenly, Eddward heard the door open downstairs, "Eddward, dear! I'm home early!" It was his mother, and she had just gotten off work for the day.

Eddward's eyes lit up, "You want to meet mother?" He inquired, but before Kevin even had the chance to answer, he was being pulled down the stairs by his surprisingly strong friend.

"Edd, wait!" Kevin tried to protest, but it was to no avail. The two boys were already standing in front of Eddward's mother, who was wearing a big smile on her slightly pretty face.

"Well, who's this, Eddward?" She asked with a small smile as she hung up her jacket and purse on the wall in their designated spots.

"Mother, this is Kevin." Eddward introduced politely. His mother did not know that the two boys had a friendship before they were adopted and separated. He could feel a slight blush creeping to his face as he introduced his friend. He had never done anything like this before, especially not to his mother. It felt awkward to say the least, but he liked it. He liked telling people that Kevin was his best friend.

"It's nice to meet you, Kevin." Eddward's mother said. "Will you be staying for dinner?" It was so strange for her son to finally be having someone over after all this time. Eddward usually came home from school alone, and he never really had many friends at school if any. But his mother was glad nonetheless that her son was finally coming out of his shell and getting to know other people.

"Sure." Kevin agreed, "I'll stay for dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

Eddward was a collector. Whenever you looked in his room you were bound to find piles of all sorts of miscellaneous items. He collected stamps, flags, rocks, bookmarks, pencils, pieces of metal, drawing figures, any little trinket that you could ever even imagine. Eddward had it all, and most importantly, he took pride in all his little collections. Hell, he had been collecting things for as long as he could remember. The ebony haired boy was curious about everything, and had a vivid desire to see the world and everything in it. He had always been that way, ever since he was a young lad, and Kevin was there to see it all at a firsthand experience. Kevin was fascinated by Eddward's urge to learn, and it intrigued him to know more about what Eddward had been doing all those years they were apart.

"You have so much stuff." The ginger mused, glancing around at Eddward's neat room once more.

Eddward shrugged, "I guess I'm a hoarder in that way."

"It's okay," Kevin replied, "It's cool."

"You really think so?" Eddward found his face growing a little hot. No one had ever really commented on his collecting of things and what not. He liked the fact that Kevin enjoyed his findings, and he was glad that he could finally share his findings with other people. No one had ever been in his room before either, so today was just a total day full of firsts for the two of them.

Kevin sighed, "I'm just so glad you're here with me..." He trailed off, a bit of pain flashing in his emerald eyes for a brief moment.

"Me too." Eddward replied. It was like nothing had changed between the two adolescent boys, but in a sense, everything had changed. They were older, wiser, in a different place in their lives, had different families now, different personalities, a different perspective of the world. Two boys that used to be the same were now polar opposites of one another. It saddened Edd somewhat when he realized this, and it made his head hurt just a bit. He didn't want to think about things like that, but he realized that that simple fact was a reality now, and he realized if Kevin knew it as well.

Kevin on the other hand still hadn't talked about his past yet, and that worried Eddward just a bit. He wanted Kevin to open up to him, open up his heart, mind, and soul to the other boy. But Kevin wouldn't, and Eddward knew that it would be hard for him to do so. Kevin had always been a closed book, and had only opened up to Eddward and no one else. That was something that drew Eddward to Kevin; he was a mystery or a puzzle rather, waiting for someone to come along and solve him.

* * *

_Kevin couldn't sleep, and most nights were like this. He was the only thirteen year old at the orphanage, and he never felt more alone in his life than he did right now, at night, laying in his bed wide awake. None of the other kids came around him, they thought he was weird because he was older than all of them. He was the only big kid who hadn't been adopted out of that place. And that fact had made Kevin mean, he was mean to everyone, and mean spirited._

_Insomnia consumed him the majority of the nights he tried to sleep, and he found himself tossing and turning begging for sleep to come and end his restlessness. He needed a friend, hell he needed somebody, anybody. He just hated being alone at night. Where was Eddward when you really needed him?_

* * *

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Eddward's adoptive mother called pulling the two young men out of their thoughts.

"Coming mother!" Eddward yelled back. He looked over to Kevin who was still sitting on his bed collecting his thoughts. "Let's go wash up for dinner." Both the boys headed to the bathroom to wash their hands. When finished, they headed downstairs to the kitchen where Edd's mom had set the table for three people instead of two; something she hadn't done since her husband had passed away a few months ago.

"Hope you boys are hungry." She smiled as she sat the plates of food on the table.

"The food smells great, mother." Eddward complimented as he and Kevin sat beside each other at the dinner table.

Eddward's mother smiled as she took her seat next to her son, "Thank you dear." She looked at Kevin and her eyes brightened just a bit. "So... Kevin, how are you?" Her voice was light and warm, and for some reason it made Kevin feel very happy. He felt welcomed, and he was glad that Edd's mother liked her so much already. That was a good sign. He wanted to make a good impression, especially if he and Eddward were going to start hanging out more often now that they were reunited with one another.

"Um," He began with a nervous chuckle, "I'm doing alright." The redhead folded his hands in his lap, composing himself and his manners. He hadn't had to do this for a really long time now. But he wanted to be on his best behavior tonight, in front of Eddward, and Edd's mom. "How about you, ma'am?" He inquired as politely as he could muster. He could help but internally laugh at how formal he was being. He didn't mean to come off that way as much, it just happened. He sounded like Eddward.

Edd's mother waved her hand at Kevin, "Oh please, no need to be formal, sweetheart. I'm doing just fine. I'm really happy to see Eddward bringing someone home finally." The woman smiled at her son, patting his shoulder and causing him to duck his head down in embarrassment. He didn't like his adoptive mother saying things about him. It made his ears feel hot and weird.

Kevin nodded, "Well don't worry, you'll definitely see me coming over more often." He sent a wink in Eddward's direction and Eddward simply winked back.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Kevin, are you new to the city? I've never seen you around the town, and I'm very involved in the schools and what not." Eddward's mother looked on at Kevin as she took a bite of her broccoli. Dinner had begun quite well, and Kevin had intended to keep it that way. He didn't want to make Eddward's mother upset or anything of that nature. He wanted to impress her, be polite and nice, that way she liked him. And as a matter of fact, he was new to the city, still very new in fact. He remembered the day that he had arrived here with his adoptive mother and father.

* * *

_"Ah, smell that fresh grass?" Kevin's adoptive mother inhaled dramatically as they passed the sign on the highway that said welcome to Peach Creek. They had road in the car for about an hour now to get to the next town. "You'll like it here, Kevin." She insisted, turning around to look at her adopted son who was sulking in the back seat of the car. "It's more homey. More country rather than city." She added._

_Kevin scoffed, "I can hardly contain my excitement." He said sarcastically._

_"You'll see, Kevin, you'll see." She said again._

* * *

Kevin swallowed his current bite of mashed potatoes and nodded as he came out of his headspace, "Yeah, I'm new here. My family and I just moved here from the next town over this summer. We're still trying to get settled in and stuff." He answered, informing them both. He hated the fact that he had to move again after just getting adopted, but he was glad that he did come to Peach Creek now, for Eddward's sake. If it wasn't for the move, they would have never found each other again.

"Ah," Eddward's mother mused. "Why'd you move?" She inquired.

"My adoptive father had to move jobs." He answered once again. Eddward watched and ate his food quietly as his own mother and Kevin engaged in discussion over dinner. It was nice seeing them laugh and talk with each other. Eddward was glad that his mother had taken such a liking to Kevin, because that meant that they'd be allowed to spend more time together. Eddward never wanted to leave Kevin's side now, he wanted to always be with him, and do everything with him. After a few more minutes of them talking, Eddward was suddenly pulled into the conversation.

"How did you two meet, Eddward?" His mother had asked, pulling him out of his own thoughts.

"We've known each other for a long time, actually." Eddward informed thoughtfully. He had never told his mother about Kevin, because he was losing hope that he'd actually never see the redhead again. He spared his mother those details about the orphenage, for both of thier sakes. It was easier that way, simpler. If she didn't know, then they never had to bring it up, never had to talk about it with each other.

"Oh?"

The teen cleared his throat and looked back over to his mother. "Kevin was my best friend in the orphenage, we grew up together." The raven haired boy continued to speak. "We were inseperable before you adopted me." He added with a small smile, and looking over at Kevin.

Eddward's mother gasped, "Oh! Well isn't that something?" She laughed, "It looks like this friendship was meant to be then, since you're reunited after all these years." She chuckled again before going back to eating her food. Both of the boys merely nodded and smiled at each other before eating their food as well.

However, dinner had soon come to an end, and the sun was beginning to set on the town of Peach Creek. "I should be heading home." Kevin said, standing up from the table and pushing in his chair politely, like he was always taught at the orphenage. "Thanks for dinner, it was great, really." He turned to Eddward's mother and said with a small smile.

"It was my pleasure." She replied happily. "Do you need a ride home?" She questioned.

Kevin quickly shook his head, "Oh no, I'm fine. I don't live far from here actually, I can walk." He answered. He insisted on going home alone, he didn't want anyone to see what he had to go home to. The amount of trouble he was about to get in was a lot, and he didn't want Eddward or his mother to witness it. No doubt he'd be punished when he got home.

"I can walk you home?" Eddward offered as he too stood up, pushing his chair in. He didn't want Kevin to be wandering the neighborhood alone, especially since he had just moved here. It wouldn't be safe for him to be out there all alone, in the dark, with nobody else with him.

"No." Kevin said sternly. "I can go on my own, really." He insisted once more, and Eddward frowned. It was too bad really, he didn't know that the secrecy that Kevin was hiding in his heart was far more tragic and sad than he had ever known before. "Really," The ginger tried to lighten the mood, "I don't want you guys to have to go out of your way for me. I'll be fine." He added, shrugging casually.

"Okay." Eddward finally gave in, knowing that Kevin was too stubborn for his own good.

"You're welcome to come back anytime though, sweetie, okay?" Eddward's mother said smiling, and gave Kevin a pat on the back.

"See ya tomorrow at school Edd." Kevin bid his goodbyes before walking out the door, and beginning his walk home. He became lost in his thoughts once again for the night and time being, something that happened a bit often as of lately, and continued to walk off into the sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

During his walk back home, Kevin couldn't help but to get lost in his thoughts. That was something that had been happening a lot to him lately. Maybe it was because Eddward was a blast from the past that had taken him back, way back, if he was being honest and specific with himself. It was like he was a little kid again, innocent and had a wondrous view of the world. Too bad that wasn't the truth though. Oh how he wished it was... He was nearing home though, and the ginger couldn't help but to sigh in disappointment. He didn't want to go home. It was too much for him to bear; too much for him to handle. Kevin knew one thing for sure though, it was that he didn't like getting lost in his memories, only because of how many bad ones he had that he just couldn't forget.

* * *

_Kevin had been dreading it all day. He knew what was going to happen when his adoptive father called him into the study, where he worked. His heart raced and his stomach churned wildly with fear inside of him. He hated it. He absolutely dispised his father. But could he show it? Of course not... It was something he had to keep inside of him; a secret eating him alive._

_After taking his time up the staircase, Kevin stood at his adoptive father's office door. He knocked softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear the knock. Unfortuneatly, the older man answered the door almost immediately, opening the door, and ushering a thirteen year old Kevin inside. Kevin merely looked up at his new father, and there was nothing in his heart for this man but hate._

_"Thank you for this Kevin, you don't know how much I need this." Kevin's father smiled oddly. It was sick, it really was. It took every fiber in Kevin's body not to throw up. His mind left his body as he tried to think about something else while his adoptive father violated him relentlessly._

* * *

Kevin wiped a tear from his eye as he shuffled his feet up his driveway. He dreaded the fact that he was home now. Maybe he should have just stayed at Edd's house so he wouldn't have had to face the wrath of his father. His stupid and beast like father. He hated his life, he hated it. He didn't want to go in that dreaded house and face his demon. He just wanted to die at this very given moment. His knees began to quiver as he stood there in front of the door to his house. He took a large inhale before placing his hand on the doorknob, when suddenly, it flew open. "Kevin!" Kevin's adoptive mother yelled as she looked at him.

Kevin blinked and wiped his face, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his watery eyes. "Mom?" He mumbled in a question.

"Hey honey! Where have you been?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. It was obvious that she was worried about her adoptive son, and it was so unlike him to stay out late without calling, or telling his parents where he was going. Her son had been changing a lot lately, and it seemed as though she was totally oblivious to everything that was going on. Kevin sort of resented her for that; only because she wanted to pretend that they were in a big happy family and nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. They were so dysfunctional, and she couldn't even see it. She was blind to the inevitable.

"I was hanging out with a friend." Kevin answered simply. "Sorry, it won't happen again." He mumbled an apology, hoping his mother wouldn't punish him. She seemed to be the more reasonable out of Kevin's parents. She was always kind hearted and sweet, never really putting Kevin in trouble or anything of that nature. But still, he wasn't too fond of her either, just because of the things that had been going on ever since Kevin had been adopted.

She nodded, "Okay, just call next time so I know where you are."

"Okay." Kevin agreed.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just tired, you know?" He lied. "Long day at school."

"Okay." She replied with a slight nod. "I'm going to run a few errands. If you're tired, you can go on and head to bed. Your father is here to watch you in case-" But he wouldn't even let his mother finish her sentence before his eyes went wide and he interrupted her. He hated when she talked about his so called father. If she really knew what was going on, she'd be disgusted. But Kevin would never tell, he couldn't... He figured that nobody would dare to believe him if he did tell. It was so useless, and he hated it.

"No!" He put his hands out, a desperate expression on his face. He knew exactly just what would happen if he stayed here with his father. "Um, I mean... Can I come with you?" He questioned, smiling nervously and looking at his mother. He hoped and prayed that she would say yes so that he wouldn't have to stay at home with his asshole of a father. He didn't want to deal with him right now. He didn't want to deal with him at any time. Not when the day with Eddward and Eddward's mother had went so smoothly. He didn't want anything to ruin his happiness.

His mother looked very perplexed, "Are you sure?" She questioned. "You usually don't like running errands." She told him.

"Well I want to." Kevin replied. "I want to learn how to shop!" He was terrible at lying.

"What?"

"Come on, let's go!" He grabbed his mom's hand and dragged her to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were in the car, Kevin couldn't help but to dodge the odd looks his mother was giving him as they drove. Despite that, however, he was also sighing with relief at not having to spend time with his adoptive father. "So," His mother began. "Any other particular reason you were out so late today?" She inquired with a small smile. She was always a bit nosy, especially when it came to Kevin. She was always asking him lots of questions, giving him the third degree and what not. Sometimes it bothered Kevin, but not tonight, because tonight he knew he was safe from harm's way.

Kevin shrugged, "I uh, I was out with a friend."

"Was it a girl?" His mother questioned excitedly.

"Mom!" Kevin yelled, face reddening just a bit.

She chuckled, "What?" She asked. "I'm just curious." She added. She tried to be involved in Kevin's life as much as possible, but it was difficult when her adoptive son always pushed her away all the time. Kevin couldn't help but to sigh. If his adoptive mother really knew him, she'd know that girls were the last thing on Kevin's mind. He had no intentions of having a girlfriend now or anytime else in the future, especially when Edd had just come back into his life. He was more focused on their friendship rather than anything else, and hopefully that was a good thing.

* * *

_The girls practically drooled over Kevin in middle school while he was still at the orphanage. He was considered one of the bad boys, one of the cool kids, but he was just too damned depressed to notice. Sure, he could probably have any girl he set his sights on, but he wasn't worried about that at thirteen years old. He was more worried about losing his best friend, and finding a family. So, he ignored the girl's advances, focusing on other things. When he was the only boy in his class without a girlfriend, he began to get picked on. __"Oh, is Kevin a fag?" The boy's would tease him relentlessly. And that didn't help with his depression._

* * *

Kevin shook the thoughts out of his head and turned back to look at his mother, "No, I was hanging out with a friend who is a boy." He added, glancing out the window at the darkened streets. Even some of the streetlights were broken, and it seemed to reflect on his current mood. He hated this town, Peach Creek. Hell, the only good thing about it was that he was reunited with Eddward.

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends." She commented, smiling slightly. Deep down, Kevin hoped that his mom would just drop the subject and leave it alone. After all, he didn't come with his mom to make small talk and chit chat, he came to get the hell away from his dumb father. The deranged and delusional man just made Kevin's blood boil, and he had nothing but hatred in his heart for the man. Every fiber in his being wanted to watch his adoptive father suffer until his last breath, but of course, him and only him knew this.

It was too bad really, that someone like his mother had ended up with a prick like him. Kevin then turned to look at his mother once more. He liked it, that was about it, he couldn't love her. Not with having her betray him like she did. When had had attempted to tell her about what her husband was doing and she accused him of lying about it to get attention. Deep down, Kevin hated her too, just less than he hated his father. His adoptive mother had a large heart, a bright spirit, and she was bubbly and beautiful. If Kevin was being honest with himself, he and his mother were complete opposites of one another. He'd love to give her more of his time, but because of everything he had been through, betrayal and darkness wouldn't let him.

"Mom," Kevin broke the silence. "Why do you love dad?" He inquired, wanting to know why she put up with him.

She laughed, "Well Kevin, believe it or not, your father used to be quite the looker back in the day. He was really handsome." She started off, and Kevin internally cringed. How gross. Maybe he shouldn't have asked this question at all, but he wanted to make some small talk with his mother, despite whether he liked her or not. "And he was good to me. Not like the other boys who just wanted only one thing... Your father, he was a gentleman, and he still is. We've been through a lot together, really, like trying to have a baby, and then not being able to. Adopting you was the best thing we ever did, Kevin. And once we brought you home, your father was the happiest I had ever seen him." She finished as she continued to speak about her husband.

"Oh..." Kevin trailed off. He was trying so hard to not let the bile he was holding in rise up his throat. He absolutely did not want to wretch in his mother's car. But the words that just came out of her mouth perpetually disgusted Kevin. Yeah, there was a reason his adoptive father was happy with Kevin around, it was because he took advantage of Kevin, and the redhead just couldn't believe that his mother was oblivious to everything. What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe she just refused to believe Kevin, maybe she didn't want the drama of the situation. She didn't want anything to ruin her family.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Just wondering..." Kevin mumbled and turned to look out the window once more. He didn't want to talk to her anymore. His head and heart hurt, and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. As of right now, he just wanted to see Eddward's face, and tell him everything that had been going on in his dysfunctional life.


	14. Chapter 14

Eddward could barely contain his excitement as he walked to the school. He had always been a morning person, but now his mornings were a little bit brighter since Kevin had come back into his life. He was more than ready to see his best friend at school today, and he couldn't wait to talk to him, and catch up some more. It still all felt too surreal; having Kevin back in his life and what not. It was like a dream, a good dream, that Eddward never wanted to wake up from. Having the ginger back in his life was more than a miracle.

He walked at a quickening pace, humming to himself slightly, until finally, the raven haired boy arrived at the school. Much to his surprise, Kevin was standing at the entrance waiting for his happy best friend. Edd was glad he was able to see him this early in the morning. He waved to his friend, who waved back and waited for them to catch up to one another. "Good morning Kevin." Eddward smiled, walking up to approach his friend.

"Morning." Kevin replied with a yawn.

"Tired?" Eddward inquired lightly as the two made their way into the building.

Kevin nodded, another big yawn escaping his plump lips. "I was up all night organizing my stuff for school." He lied, not wanting Eddward to worry about him. In all actuality, he was tired from running from his adoptive father. He and his mother were at the store running errands until the wee hours of the morning, making Kevin extremely sleepy. Luckily though, when the returned home, his adoptive father had fallen asleep on the couch, and Kevin was thanking all the gods that he wouldn't have to deal with that asshole.

Edd titled his head in confusion, "Organizing your stuff?"

Kevin hesitated, Eddward was no fool. "Uh, yeah... I remember how you always used to yell at me whenever I didn't tidy up anything, so... I figured maybe I should give it a shot." He shrugged. After all, he wanted nothing but to please Eddward, and maybe doing little things like that would do the trick. Even if it was a lie, he could start doing it. Surely it wouldn't be too hard, right?

Edd smiled, feeling a slight warmth rush through him. "Aw, you don't have to do that." He replied gently. It was all in good fun. The ebony haired boy then let out a laugh as they walked, "Well, then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for you to have some organization in your life." He added with a small shrug. He liked talking to Kevin like this. It felt like they were the only two people in the world at the moment, and they wouldn't have it any other way but that. Eddward was grateful for his friend and having him back in his life.

Kevin laughed as well, the sound being music to Eddward's ears. "Ha yeah..." He then came to a revelation. "Hey! What was that nickname I used to call you all the time when we were kids?" He inquired, looking down at Edd as they arrived to their lockers.

Eddward put a finger to his mouth, thinking carefully. Finally, he got it, "It was Double D." He answered.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin said. "It was because of your name." He laughed again. "I always thought that was hilarious."

"Didn't it annoy me though?" Eddward inquired.

"Uh, did it?" He scratched the back of his neck. "I can't remember... Oh well, I'm gonna start calling you that from now on." He threw Double D a mischievious grin, and the other couldn't help but to grin right back. It was moments like these that Eddward had really missed once he had been adopted. He missed playing and messing around with Kevin. Because he knew that they could be themselves around each other, and nothing would ever change that. The two craved and enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that the day was starting and the two needed to get to class. "Shoot!" Kevin nearly yelled. "I gotta go." He winked at Double D, and ran off.

Eddward snickered to himself, "Double D... Hm... I like it." He even recalled when he got that nickname in the first place.

"See ya Edd!" He heard Kevin yell.

* * *

_It was the first Valentine's Day ever at the orphanage, and the first Valentine's Day that Eddward and Kevin were spending with each other. It was required for all of the children to make little cards for everyone for the party that was being hosted later. And Eddward and Kevin were doing just that, coloring and scribbling with markers and what not. "Hey Kevin, how do you spell your name?" Eddward asked, looking over at his friend laying on the floor beside him._

_"K-E-V-I-N. The little boy answered proudly, smiling at the fact he could spell his own name. "What about you Eddward?" He asked as well._

_"E-D-D-W-A-R-D." The other boy responded._

_"Double D's?" Kevin questioned. "Hm, that's weird."_

* * *

Eddward then shook his head to get out of his thoughts, and ran to class, probably late for the first time in his life. The school day then went on, kids all tired from the night before, except Eddward. He was ready and eager to start learning new information. After all, he had always been fond of learning new knowledge. He was very book smart. When lunch time rolled around, he made it a priority to go find Kevin at his locker. "Want to join me for lunch?" The raven haired boy asked as he approached his ginger friend.

"Duh." Kevin retorted as he threw his books into his locker. Eddward smiled a toothy grin at his best friend as they headed to the cafeteria together, and Kevin couldn't help but to think of how adorable Eddward's smile was.


	15. Chapter 15

The two boys then began walking and making their way to the cafeteria. "Mother really enjoyed having you over for dinner," Eddward broke the silence as they padded along the hard tiled hallway, clad in their shoes. "She's hasn't stopped asking about you." He added with a sheepish grin, and it was true. Eddward's mother adored Kevin quite a bit, and Kevin was very flattered by the lovely woman. "She's hoping you'll come over again soon." He said, his smile never faltering. It was moments like these when Eddward really enjoyed having Kevin back by his side; like two peas in a pod.

They got in the lunch line, grabbing their trays. "Don't worry," Kevin reassured. "I'm sure I'll be back soon." He answered with a small smirk. The boys then found themselves a quiet table in the corner of the cafeteria, away from all the high school ruckus after they had gotten their lunch. It was like they were in their own little world with one another, reveling in the appearance of each other, and just in the simple fact of the company they had with one another. Both boys were thankful for their best friends. With a small smile, the two began eating their school food. Kevin took a swig of his low fat chocolate milk and sighed. "So, Double D, what do you really think of this school?" He inquired.

Eddward shrugged, chewing his bite of bread. "Well, there really isn't much here to analyze yet." He answered honestly. "After all, school just started a few days ago. It'll take a while to find out if I like it or not, and to adjust." He explained. Eddward always liked learning, but he had had some problems in the pasts with his schools. That's why his adopted mother always tried to find him the best.

Kevin nodded, "That's true." He said. "Well, one thing's for sure, I hate it."

Eddward chuckled, "Yeah but you've always hated school."

* * *

_Kevin was always the trouble maker. He had always known to be causing some kind of a ruckus. And that happened more frequently after Eddward had left the orphanage. Kevin didn't have a friend like Eddward to keep him out of trouble all of the time, and it was because of that, he was in trouble a lot more than he should have been. For yelling, cussing, smoking cigarettes, and just being rude and disrespectful in general. He remembered thinking to himself that if Eddward were there with him, this wouldn't be such of a problem. But Eddward wasn't with him, so Kevin became the bad boy._

* * *

This time it was Kevin who laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." His tone then became more serious. "But maybe I'll like it better since you're hear with me now." He shrugged and began eating his lunch once more. Eddward could feel a slight blush creeping up to his already pale cheeks at Kevin's words. Did the redhead really miss him that much? It was too good to be true. Edd couldn't believe that he could have that much of an effect on somebody; it was almost uncanny. Deep down, he was shocked, but glad nonetheless. Kevin had always been able to surprise him in the long run.

The two then ate their lunch in ample chit chat; talking about small things. School, life at home, and still catching up from the time that they were separated from one another. It all still seemed like a dream, even if they were looking each other right in the eye and speaking about things they loved. Eddward was still a bit curious about Kevin's past though, and the redhead hadn't mentioned it a single bit. Edd didn't want to pry though, Kevin deserved his privacy, but still, why didn't he want to talk about it? Did something bad happen? Was something bad still happening? What was Kevin hiding? Hell, whatever it was, he was excellent at secrecy.

When lunch finally came to a close, the boys walked to their lockers, and then to their next class together, because thankfully, it was one that they had together. "So, are you coming home after school with me today?" Eddward questioned, looking over at Kevin as they walked into the classroom and took their seats beside one another. Kevin dearly wanted to, but he knew his adoptive father would be mad at him for staying out so late, especially two days in a row. The consequences for that would be deadly, and he knew it.

"Sorry, Double D, I wish I could but I can't." He explained coolly.

Eddward's face visibly fell, "Well maybe I can come to your house then?" He inquired, glancing up at Kevin.

"No!" Kevin nearly shouted, causing glances from a few other students. He almost started panicking, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't expected Edd to ask something like that especially so out of the blue. He swallowed nervously when he realized how loud he was. "I mean... My parents were cool with me hanging with you yesterday, but I don't want to... You know, push it? I guess, that's what I mean. I'm not sure I just don't want to get in trouble..." He rambled on and on while Double D just sat there and looked on curiously.

"Oh... That's okay." Eddward said. Finally the teacher walked into the classroom to begin the lesson for the day. The rest of the school day went by very fast. Eventually, Kevin found himself in front of Double D's locker, and he was watching the boy get ready to go home. He was kicking himself mentally for rambling on like that in class earlier. Now Eddward was sure to suspect something, and Kevin didn't want that. He just wanted his friendship with Double D to be normal. But Kevin knew that with him, nothing was ever considered normal.


	16. Chapter 16

They end of the day came quickly, and soon the two boys met at Eddward's locker to gather their things. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Kevin?" Edd inquired as he reached into his locker to pull out his things that he needed to take home. After all, he was very concerned about his best friend, and the way he had acted earlier in the day. Something about Kevin just wasn't right, and Eddward was determined to figure out just what exactly it was.

Kevin shouldered his backpack and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry about the little panic attack I had earlier." He apologized. "I didn't mean for it to happen... Sorry." He said once more, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Edd shook his head, "It's okay Kevin, really, it is." He gave a quick smile to the redhead.

Kevin threw back a half smile, "Okay." Once each other them had all of their items to go home, they did just that and the two started their walk home. The boys chattered about various things that had happened at school throughout that day, along with their many homework assignments. Kevin never really liked homework though, but who did? But he knew better than that, he knew that Eddward loved doing homework, and he loved learning new things. It was one of the many things that amazed Kevin. After a few short minutes Kevin found himself dropping Double D off at his house with his mother.

"Well, I will be happy to see you tomorrow, Kevin." Eddward smiled. "Are you sure you can't spend time with me today?" He asked once more, not wanting Kevin to leave his sight for a single moment. He went to open up the front door, and he stood there and waited for Kevin to answer.

The ginger looked down at his shoes, he dearly wanted to stay with Double D, but his adoptive father was the problem. "I'm sorry Double D, it's just..." He merely shook his head sadly, and began his walk home. Eddward stood in the doorway of his house, confused a lot at Kevin's abrupt actions, and the utmost sadness that had just surpassed him. What was going on with Kevin that was so much of a secret that he couldn't share it with his best friend? Eddward sighed, and watched Kevin walk down the street before disappearing into the door of his home with his mother.

During Kevin's walk home, he could feel the anxiety creeping up on him as he neared the place he lived. He didn't really like calling it a home, because hell, it never really felt like one. Of course, his adoptive mother tried his hardest to make Kevin happy, but she was oblivious to everything else going on around him. And Kevin hated it. He was almost to his house now, and he could feel his heart beating wildly, about to vault out of his chest at any given moment. Sometimes, on a really bad day, he wished he would just fall over and die. Taking a deep breath, he made his way inside his house slowly, shuddering at how the lock echoed through the eerily quiet place. He took off his shoes and turned towards his living room. Swallowing nervously, he carefully maneuvered through the house, trying not to make any noise.

Panic set into his stomach, and he knew immediately that his mother was not home. Suddenly, the floor boards creaked behind him, and his head shot up. It was his adoptive father, looming over him looking more intimidating than ever. "Hello Kevin." He spoke in a dark tone. "How was school?" He inquired, tilting his head slightly, making bile rise in Kevin's throat. Kevin was so afraid to speak, and he could hear the fear consuming him.

"Where's mom?"

"At the store." His father answered nonchalantly. He then raised his hand to stroke Kevin's cheek, a grin of satisfaction crossing his lips as the teen whimpered in response. He knew already that he had so much power over Kevin, and he loved it. He would revel in it every single second, and there wasn't a damn thing that Kevin could do about it. "She won't be back for awhile." He spoke, sickly. "That means you and I have all the time in the world." His hand slid down to Kevin's shoulder, and the teen felt like vomiting. He tried to bolt for the stairs, but his father stopped him, smacking him in the face and throwing him to the floor.

* * *

_The abuse had been happening for a little over two years now and Kevin could remember the exact first time it had happened. It was when his mother had gotten a part time job at some store to help pay some bills, and Kevin was left alone with his father. The redhead could remember the way his adoptive father looked at him when he came into his room and hurt him, and violated him, and humiliate him. All at thirteen years old, hell, he was just a little boy! And it had been happening since then, sometimes progressing into worse abuse, and it just wouldn't stop._

* * *

Kevin hated this. This was why he hated coming home, he hated facing his father. He hated being humiliated and hurt like this. It was moments like these, right here and right now, that he wished he had never been adopted. He knew he'd be better off at the orphanage, alone. At least he wouldn't have to suffer and live this kind of lifestyle. He knew deep down that nobody should have to live like this. No one. His father was a sick man, and Kevin was stuck with him, and would continue to be stuck with him until Kevin grew enough courage to do something about it. But after everything that had happened to Kevin, courage was a very foreign thing to him, and he didn't know what he was going to do about this.


	17. Chapter 17

Ever since the abuse had happened, Kevin hadn't told a single soul about it. He was afraid if he was being honest with himself. Late at night, often times, he thought about going to the police with his problem with his adoptive father. But he knew deep down if he did go to the police, his mother would be mad at him, and it would be his fault that he ruined their perfect little family. So, for the time being, Kevin chose to suffer in silence. Not saying a word to anyone about all of this going on in his life. He thought about telling Eddward, but a part of his brain told him not to. What if Eddward thought it was weird or gross? Kevin couldn't live with that.

"Just get the hell upstairs." His dad spat at him slightly, and then kicking him in the ribs afterwards.

"I hate you." Kevin mumbled, before running to his room to be alone. He could feel tears burning in his eyes, and he didn't know what in the world to do with himself. He hated the way he was, and he hated himself for letting this happen, letting it go on so long without telling anyone. Why? Why was he doing this to himself? Kevin merely stomped into his room and slammed the door. This all sucked too much.

"Kevin!" The man shouted angrily at him. He was outside of Kevin's door now. "Open the goddamn door!"

"Make me, bitch!" Kevin shouted back, just as angry. But then he realized what he said, and instantly regretted it. He clamped his shaking hands over his big mouth, forcing himself to stay quiet. The tears were so close to falling now, those watery drops threatening to spill out of those pools of green. He couldn't take this anymore, it was too much.

The door opened, "What?" Kevin's father bit back.

Kevin backed up slowly, and suddenly his guilt was replaced with rage. "I fucking hate you! Why do you hurt me? And... And..."

"It's not my fault, Kevin!" His dad yelled back.

"Then who's is it?" Kevin screamed. The man then marched forward and grabbed Kevin by his strands of red hair, forcing him up against a wall. The teen knew what was going to come next, because the same thing happened every time this happened. It was the same thing. Same shit, but a different day, and Kevin resented himself for it. "Ow! You're crazy!" He yelled, trying to break from his father's grasp. But it was to no avail, hell, it never was.

Eddward felt particularly lonely at home by himself today. It was a different feeling from the previous day when his mother and Kevin were here and home for dinner. He liked having Kevin in his home, it felt good, it felt natural. He felt like he belonged there with him. And thinking about Kevin again only made Edd's curiosity grow more and more hungrier. Why had Kevin acted like that at school earlier? Did he really not want the raven haired boy over at his house? Eddward couldn't help but to be a little hurt by Kevin's words. Why would his best friend talk like that? It seemed too uncanny, confusing, and Eddward knew that he had to get to the bottom of it, and quickly. He knew that his friend needed help, and Eddward was going to offer all the help he could give. He didn't want Kevin to be like this anymore. He wanted the old Kevin back, the one that knew how to have fun.

When the next morning arrived, Kevin awoke in the early morning hours of the day, his teen body sore and aching. Today was going to be one hell of a day, and Kevin wasn't physically or mentally prepared for it. Getting out of bed, he headed to the bathroom to wash up for school. However, when he caught his reflection in the mirror, the redhead almost gasped from shock. A black eye adorned his face, and his lips were slightly swollen. He looked as though he had been in a fight, and he knew he'd have to come up with some lame excuse or lie for the injuries for the day, because people were going to ask about them, no doubt. Kevin hated lying, but he also hated facing people after he'd been abused by his foster father. This wouldn't be the first time it had happened though. Hell, to Kevin, this had become a routine of some sort, a sick one for sure, but a routine nonetheless.

* * *

_"Kevin, are you sure there's nothing going on at home?" The school counselor questioned a thirteen year old Kevin as he sat covered in bruises in the principal's office. He made the mistake of telling on his adoptive father only once. Child services came and investigated his home, and his adoptive mother thought he was making it all up for attention. Since he was adopted, they figured he was just a troubled kid, which was far from the truth. Kevin's adoptive father made sure he suffered harsh consequences for snitching._

* * *

After Kevin was dressed, he headed downstairs to greet his mother who had breakfast waiting for him at the table. "Kevin, your eye!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

Kevin sucked in a sharp inhale, "Uhh..."

Kevin's mother immediately went to him and hugged him, "Who did this?" She asked with concern. Kevin merely thrust himself away from his mother. What the hell did she care what happened to him? He was all making it up anyway, right? He then grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the drawer and put them on, grabbed his stuff, and left without eating breakfast, and without saying a word to anyone. "Kevin!" His mom yelled, watching him go. But there was nothing that she could do. This was beyond her. And suddenly, Kevin's father came downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Kevin's adoptive mother turned to look at his father, "Do you know what happened to his eye?" She inquired. giving her husband a strange look. It had been a while since she had seen a bruise on Kevin like that. She didn't really think anything of it, boys would be boys, as she liked to say, so bruises weren't a big deal. What really bothered her though, is that Kevin was lying about it. He wouldn't tell her how he got it, and that made her feel a bit uncomfortable to say the least.

He merely shrugged, "Kid probably fell or something." He sat down at the table and began to eat his breakfast like normal. Kevin's father was glad to have a wife as stupid as Kevin's mother. She was oblivious to everything, and he was thankful for that. All these years, and she never suspected a single thing. Ever since they had even met up with the adoption agent. Nobody suspected anything...

* * *

_"Okay, which one?" Kevin's adopted mother had asked as they looked through all the pictures of the kids in the orphanage._

_Kevin's father didn't really care, but a particular redhead had caught his eye. "What's his name?" He inquired, pointing to Kevin's picture._

_"Oh that's Kevin!" The adoption agent replied. "He's a little older than the other kids..."_

_"That doesn't matter." Kevin's mother had spoken._

_"Could we arrange a meeting with him?"_

_"Sure!"_

* * *

His wife eyed him suspiciously, "I wonder..." She trailed off, pulling her husband out of his thoughts.

"Just try not to worry about it too much." He waived it off.

Kevin grumbled and kicked a stone as he walked in the road. He adjusted his sunglass on his face, making sure they covered his black eye. This was becoming to be too much for him, and he didn't know how much he'd be able to take of it. The redhead stopped walking for just a moment, and looked up at the sky. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with anything. His green eyes filled with sadness. How could he possibly get out of this? Would he even be able to get out alive? "Don't think like that, Kevin." He chided himself. "You can do this." He pepped talk, but all in all, it never really worked and it always left him right back where he started with the whole situation.

A part of him contemplated telling Eddward when they got to school right away. But another part of him didn't want Edd to know. He knew Eddward would find it too much to handle, too much to bear. He would blow it out of proportion. But what if Eddward could help him get out? Kevin drove himself crazy with these type of thoughts, and he hated it. Why couldn't he just be a normal teenage boy? Why did his life have to be like this? As he continued to walk, he saw the school in the distance, and he knew he needed to pull himself together before he got there. Kevin knew that today was going to suck a lot. He could also see Edd, standing at the school entrance. The raven haired boy had a goofy smile on his face, and was waving to Kevin.

"Good morning Kevin." Eddward greeted as Kevin walked up to him.

"Morning Double D." Kevin greeted in return with a small sigh.

"How was your night?" Eddward inquired as they turned to walk inside the school building.

Kevin mentally cringed at the thought of the night before. He definitely didn't want to remember that, he just wanted to erase his memory completely, and he wanted to erase the way he felt. The way he was so humiliated, so exposed, so vulnerable, and so so so upset. "I don't want to talk about it, Edd." He trailed off, stuffing his hands into his pants pocket as they shuffled inside the school. Eddward only tilted his head in confusion, and he was even more confused and shocked when Kevin grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him. "It's so terrible, D!" He didn't know what drove him to say that, but something inside of him snapped. "Terrible!"

Edd blinked, a bit shaken up at the sudden outburst by his friend. He felt Kevin's grip on his shoulders soften, and then his hands drop from his body completely. Eddward swallowed, feeling slightly nervous. He knew he should say something to make Kevin feel better, but he honestly didn't know what to say. He hadn't had to deal with anything like this before. Is this the reason why Kevin was being so secretive about everything? Was Eddward finally going to find out why Kevin didn't talk about his past? And suddenly, the sunglasses that Keven wore piqued his curiosity even more. "Kevin?" He asked in a small voice.

The redhead had finally calmed down, "Yeah?"

"Take off the sunglasses."

Kevin's eyebrows immediately shot up, and he turned away from Edd, "D, I can't."

"Just do it," Eddward commanded. "It's okay."

Kevin sighed loudly, knowing that his friend was only going to persist in him getting those glasses off. And why hide from Eddward? If the ebony haired boy was truly his friend, then he should understand, and show nothing but care and empathy. Kevin was tired of keeping secrets, he was tired of hiding everything, especially from the one person who cared about him the most. He was tired of carrying this burden on his small shoulders. "Fine." He mumbled as he pulled Eddward aside to stand at his locker. Slowly but surely, he removed the glasses revealing his black eye, and he couldn't even meet Double D's gaze. He felt so ashamed, like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Eddward gasped slightly, but made sure not to overreact. "Kevin... Your eye..."


	19. Chapter 19

"It's not as bad as it looks." Kevin trailed off, slowly bringing his green eyes to meet Eddward's dark ones. And that was a lie. His eye hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to admit that to Eddward just so that he could worry even more. He had caused this delicate boy enough trouble, and yet here he was, dragging him into his problems once more. What the fuck was wrong? Kevin couldn't take this crap anymore.

Eddward merely shook his head and reached up with his small delicate hands, and ghosted them across Kevin's bruised flesh. "Who did this?" He inquired gently, extremely worried about his best friend. So this was what Kevin was hiding? Abuse? Bullying? It was far worse than Eddward could have ever imagined. He vowed right there to get Kevin help, because he oh so desperately needed it.

Kevin pulled away from Eddward's gentle touch despite his body's wants to stay, "You wouldn't understand." He replied with a frown... This was a problem bigger than both of the boys. It was going to be such a process it was uncanny. "It's too much to handle." He sighed.

"I'm tired of the secrets, Kevin." Eddward replied. "You won't talk to me about anything!" He raised his voice if only slightly, but it still made Kevin frown in discomfort. Everything Edd said though was the truth, and Kevin knew it. Kevin knew he'd been walking on eggshells with Eddward, and he knew that you shouldn't ever have a friendship like that. You should be able to tell your best friend anything, not hide stuff from them, and Kevin knew that now.

"You won't look at me the same, Edd. I know it. It will change everything." Kevin sighed and could feel his eyes fill with light tears. And he didn't want anything to change. He didn't want he and Edd to grow apart. He only wanted them to stay close, and get closer if that were even possible. It was such a living hell, and Kevin was tired of it.

Eddward grabbed Kevin's hands and squeezed them tight. "Just tell me Kevin, please." He begged, eyes pleading. The redhead stood there, weighing the pros and cons of spilling his guts to Double D right there, and he was internally conflicted about everything. Kevin only sighed once more before pulling Eddward away. If he was going to tell his friend what was up, he definitely wasn't going to do it in a crowded school hallway. He looked around at every student that passed by, and then pulled Edd along. He led him to a nearby supply closet. They went inside and shut the door behind them.

"You might want to sit down." Kevin spoke. "This is gonna take a while."

"Okay."

* * *

_Eddward never had anyone to talk to once he had been adopted. Of course, there was the school kids, but they usually made fun of him because Eddward was smarter than them. He had social anxiety, and didn't like talking to strangers. He always had a hard time making friends, and because of that, he became best friends with his adoptive mother, and hoped that one day he would see Kevin again. Kevin was the only person who really and truly understood him, and he missed his friend dearly._

* * *

Eddward complied, coming out of his thoughts, and sat down on top of a bucket inside the storage closet. His arms were folded over his knees, his back hunched, and his eyes wide, ready for information. His heart raced and his head pounded with fear. Just what evil acts had been happening in Kevin's life. Who was doing it? And more importantly, why wasn't Kevin doing anything about it? Shouldn't he be able to stop it? Who knew, all of this just seemed like it was too much to bear, too much to handle.

Kevin sighed, slipping the sunglasses over his injured eye once more. He casually leaned against the door, and stood there in silence, wondering where to begin. Eventually, he finally spoke. "I can't do this." He announced, ready to leave the supply closet. His heart was beating so damn fast, and he was a nervous wreck.

Edd jolted up and grabbed Kevin's arm, "No!" He said sternly. "You are going to tell me what's going on right now!"

Kevin sighed and turned around, "Alright." He said. "Sit down." It came out in a whisper but Eddward obliged, taking his seat back on the bucket. Shoving his hands into his pocket, Kevin finally spoke. "Okay... Well... I've been... I've been going through some things at home. To be specific, I'm being abused by my abusive adoptive father. He uh, he physically abuses me... And does other things too." He admitted, not being able to look Double D in the eyes. He felt so uncomfortable at the moment, and just wished he would disappear.

Eddward stared into blank space. Kevin had been abused? Molested? He honestly couldn't believe that this is what Kevin was hiding down in his heart. And it was something Edd would have never even imagined to think. What the hell was wrong with Kevin's dad? That guy was completely and utterly sick. His stomach churned with a sour feeling deep inside, and his chest ached for Kevin. "Kevin..." He trailed off. By now, Kevin had been sitting on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, trying with everything in his being to hold back his sobs.

"And I can't tell anybody!" He yelled. "They never fucking believe me!" His breaths got deeper. "Why did everything turn to shit when you left, D?" He inquired.

Edd sighed and leaned down to comfort his friend. "Well, I'm here now, that's all that matters, and we're going to fix this." He soothed, taking his arms and wrapping them around the broken boy. "I promise you Kevin."


	20. Chapter 20

"How?" Kevin questioned, looking up at his friend with teary eyes.

Eddward shook his head, "We'll go to the police, my mother-"

"You don't think I've tried that before?" The redhead snapped. "Nobody fucking believes me! Nobody believes a trouble making kid." He trailed off.

"I believe you, Kevin." Eddward replied with a small smile. "I really do."

"I know you do... But they don't. They never do." He sighed. It was like he was stuck in a never ending cycle of sorrow and pain. Even if he did go to the police, and told Eddward's adoptive mother, it would only bring another world of stress and hard situations down on Kevin. He would have to deal with police reports, court, looking his asshole of an adoptive father right in his eye while he lied about everything. Kevin couldn't deal with that, he knew he couldn't. It was too hard, he wasn't strong enough for all of this. "It never ever works..." He sighed.

"Then we'll just have to get proof!" Eddward said excitedly, he was going to fix this for Kevin, he knew deep in his heart that he had to.

"How?"

"We'll think of something, I'm sure of it." Just then, Eddward's brow tightened, and an idea whammed him right in the face. "Wait..." He murmured, his voice slightly quiet, "They'll need evidence, right?" He inquired.

Kevin nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve, "Yeah, they won't believe me if I don't have visual proof."

Eddward's eyes slowly widened, "Visual proof!" He smiled, "Video!" The teen exclaimed. "We'll put cameras in the house! They'll catch everything on tape, and then you'll be able to show the tapes to the cops! It will work Kevin." He continued to talk excitedly, some of his words slurring together in the process. Edd couldn't help it though, he was so excited about this. He was excited to finally help Kevin be set free. He wouldn't have to live with that burden always on his shoulders anymore. He'd be able to live a normal life, like a normal teenager.

"Uh... Double D?" Kevin asked.

"What?"

"You lost me..." The redhead replied.

"Don't you remember?" Eddward asked. "I always come up with plans."

* * *

_"Don't cry Double D!" An eight year old Kevin said to an equally younger Eddward._

_"B-But he... He..." Eddward couldn't even finish his sentence by how hard he was crying." He broke down in tears once more, and then wiped them on the sleeve of his shirt. He hated crying, especially in front of Kevin._

_Kevin furrowed his brow, "No, we'll catch him, he can't bully you anymore, D." That's when the two boys devised a plan to catch that bully, but using pictures and videos as proof. And now, they'd do the same thing to Kevin's adoptive father so that Kevin would be okay._

* * *

"We'll figure out the rest of the plan later." Eddward said once more.

Kevin frowned, "Okay, let me know when you want to." That's when the morning bell rang for school, signaling for the two boys to get heading to class. Eddward couldn't help but to sigh as he sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the hard wood. He was imperiously lost in his thoughts, trying to conjure up the rest of the plan to catch Kevin's adoptive father. There just had to be something, anything they could do to take care of this. They had to figure out how to get the cameras into Kevin's house without Kevin's father knowing. And then collecting the evidence, to take it to the police.

The day continued on painfully slow, and by the time it was lunch, the raven haired boy still hadn't thought of anything useful that would help matters. He felt bad because his best friend was suffering while nothing could be done. When he sat down at the table, he was met with a frowning Kevin who sighed at the moment. "Maybe we should just ask my mom for help." Eddward suggested with a shrug. "She's pretty smart."

"Do you think she'd be able to help us come up with something?" The redhead inquired, looking over at Eddward.

"She'll be able to help." Eddward confirmed.

Kevin sighed, "At this point I'm willing to try anything." He said, so glad that Double D hadn't turned him away once he revealed his secret.

"You can come over today, it's her day off and we'll talk about everything." Eddward told Kevin.

"Thanks D, I don't know what I'd do without you." When lunch finally came to an end, the two boys separated for the second time today and went back to their respectable classes. The day passed by relatively fast after that, both boys just eager to get out of school and conjure up their plan. Kevin's adoptive father had to be stopped, they knew this couldn't go on for much longer. Finally, the school day came to a close. Kevin had kept his sunglasses on throughout school, earning a few confused glances from some concerned peers and staff. But they got their stuff out of their lockers and were finally reader to go to Eddward's house. Inside, Kevin felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from him, and he was glad that Double D was willing to help.

Both boys started for Edd's house, Edd being the one showing the most enthusiasm and excitement. Although Kevin seemed a bit nervous, his heart was in the right place at the moment. He just hoped that this would all be over soon, and he could be normal, life could be fun, and he and Eddward could be the best friends that they wanted to be. They could pick right up where they left off, and nothing would be different. He just couldn't wait for that, to be able to put everything behind him, and get rid of these troubles forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Eddward and Kevin strolled down the road, hearts pounding in anticipation. This plan was sure fire to walk, to guarantee Kevin's rescue. It would all be put into actions soon enough. Kevin desperately tried to keep up with Eddward, who was nearly running down the street. But sooner or later, he found himself sweating from physical exertion. "Edd, wait up!" Kevin begged breathlessly as he tried to catch up.

"Kevin, there's no time to waste! We're on a mission!" Eddward shot back with a glance over his shoulder. The beanie clad boy continued to walk/run as he spoke, leaving Kevin behind once more. "This is serious business!" And it was, Kevin was in danger, and Double D was going to do everything in his power to stop it. He had to fix this, he just absolutely had to. After a few more minutes of walking, the boys finally arrived at the house. Eddward could barely breathe as his lost energy caught up with him. He leaned against the front door timidly while he panted softly.

Kevin arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Rushing much?" He asked with a grin.

Eddward glanced weirdly at him, "Come on, let's get serious Kevin." The two then made their way inside Eddward's house, both of them ready to get all of this over with. It was going to be a long and drawn out process though, and both of them knew that, especially Kevin. "Mother!" Eddward called out as they stood in the doorway of the house. "Please come here, I have very urgent news!" He added and they waited a few moments. Finally, Eddward's mother began making her way down the stairs, and a smile graced her lips when she saw Kevin was with him.

"What is it, dear?" She inquired, standing in front of the two boys.

Eddward look over at Kevin, "Is it okay if I tell her?"

Kevin hesitated before he answered. This was all going by too fast, he felt like he was drowning. He didn't have control of the situation, and he didn't like it. His breath began to get caught in his throat, and before he knew it, he was hyperventilating. This was Eddward's mom; she was a kind and sweet later. He should be able to tell her, right? It was just that this was such a hard situation to be in, and he hated it. He shook away his fear, and nodded. "Yes." He uttered.

Edd turned back to his mother, "Mother... Kevin has been being abused by his adoptive father..." He said bluntly.

His mother gasped in surprise. She was completely flabbergasted by this announcement. Never in her life had she had to deal with something so vile, so unrealistic, so tragic and horrible for any child to have to go through. Her heart ached for Kevin, this poor boy, no wonder why he was so shy and reserved and seemed afraid all of the time. "Oh my lord..." She trailed off, placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin... Is this true?" She inquired.

"Of course." He mumbled.

"How long?" She questioned.

* * *

_The first time it happened was the worst. Kevin was so innocent, so vulnerable. He thought his new adoptive father was taking him out for some ice cream... But little did he know, ice cream was the last thing on his adoptive father's mind. He remembered every touch, every ache and pain, every bruise that he had encountered on his body. All of the pain he went through dealing with all of these nightmares. It was a literal hell on earth, and he just wanted to forget._

* * *

Kevin took in a breath, "Ever since I was thirteen."

She sighed, "That bad, huh?"

"I tried to go to the police before..." Kevin explained. "But it didn't work... I didn't have any proof, and ever since then, I've been scared to death. I just want to get out of that house, I just want to get away from him." He trailed off, a pleading look in his emerald eyes.

"We need your help, mom." Eddward said simply.

"I'll do whatever I can." She agreed. She vowed to help Kevin, not only because it was her son's best friend, but because she knew that no child should ever have to go through this kind of demented torture in their life. She could tell how broken Kevin was, how long he had carried this burden on his shoulders, and had to deal with this mess of a life. "Whatever you need, okay?" She told Kevin. "You just ask me, okay? And it's done." She told him, smiling as she squeezed his shoulders.

"Thank you... I don't know what to say." Kevin smiled shyly.

She shook her head, "You don't have to say anything. Just know you'll be okay now."

"We have a plan, mom." Eddward spoke up. "It involves video cameras. The police will need proof." He added. "I just need Kevin to be safe again."

The next few days that passed, Kevin, Eddward, and Eddward's mom came up with a set up of some sort to get the police and social services involved at Kevin's house. The redhead was a little afraid at first, but went along with what they said once he was reassure by Edd's mom. She was such a nice lady, supportive and what not. And not before long, one by one, each camera was set up in Kevin's house without anybody knowing. They were hooked in every room, except the bathroom of course, and now Kevin knew that it wouldn't be long before his asshole of an adoptive father would be caught in the act.

His life was so close to being fixed, he was so close to getting away from everything that tormented him. He would be free, and that mere thought alone made Kevin feel better than he had in years. And with Eddward by his side again, anything was possible.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Sadly, this is the final chapter for this fanfic. It was fun to write, and I'm surprised at all of the feedback it got. Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

"You getting settled in okay, Kevin?" Eddward's adoptive mother asked as Kevin continued to unpack his things into his new room.

Kevin looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, thanks for asking." He replied.

"This should be the last box." She gestured to a small box sitting in the hallway.

"Okay." Kevin nodded.

"Eddward's got lunch done when you're ready." She said, before taking off back downstairs to join her adoptive son in the kitchen. "Just come down when you're ready!" She called back up the stairs. The redhead only continued to make his bed, spreading the new sheets on it, laying out his pillows and blankets. This still all felt like too much of a dream. He couldn't believe everything that had happened this past month.

* * *

_The police burst through the front door of the house, causing Kevin to flinch as he was locked in his dad's grip. The only thing that came to his mind at that moment was that Eddward's plan had worked. The cameras set up in the house actually fucking worked. And at that moment, he felt like crying, sobbing, in happiness, in relief, in celebrating that this was it, he was finally going to be free from this hell that had latched onto him throughout these dreadful years that he lived in this god awful house. This would be the best moment of his life._

_Everything was blurry as he watched his father get carried off in handcuffs, yelling profanities at the redhead. His mother pulled in the driveway, frantically, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Kevin said nothing as he was escorted outside where Eddward and his mother were waiting for him with open arms, and he knew finally that he had a real family, a real home, and it was with Kevin all along._

* * *

Trials and court ensued after that, dragging on for the longest. Kevin's adoptive father pleading not guilty to everything even though they had hard evidence of what had occurred. Kevin even had bruises on him that day from the incidents, and he still claimed that nothing had happened. His adoptive mother was in tears, begging Kevin to stay with her, not to leave, but the resentment that Kevin had for her overpowered it all, and he left his family behind.

And now, he was living with Eddward and Eddward's mother. She was his legal guardian now, and he was more thankful for that than ever. She was so nice, so encouraging, so loving, and the best part was that he was here with Edd, his best friend. It seemed as though everything was going in his favor now. Of course, it would take some time to adjust to everything, he knew that, but all in all, he was just happy to finally be able to be happy. Kevin knew his life would turn around for the better now.

When he finished making his bed, the ginger decided to take a break and head downstairs to eat some lunch with his new family. "What'd you make?" He asked as he saw Eddward standing in the kitchen with his mother waiting for him at the table.

"PB and J with the crusts cut off." Eddward answered with a toothy grin.

Kevin smiled, "Sounds delicious."

"Hey Kevin?" Eddward asked, catching the other teen off guard with his tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Edd asked.

Kevin smiled, showing his pearly whites, "I'm never better."

Eddward nodded, "I'm glad everything worked out."

"Me too." Kevin agreed. "You're the best."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of this fic? Believe it or not, a lot of hard work went into this. I'm glad that it's over now, because I have a lot of new stories I want to write. My next updates might be a little slow, because I start my first job in a couple of days, and I start college in august. Anyway, requests are welcomed in my inbox, and feel free to check out the rest of my fanfics. For some reason, this site won't let me post links on my profile anymore, so you can follow me on tumblr at heidipoo-xox. Until next time, stay fabulous.**


End file.
